yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Space Battleship Yamato (OS) and sequel characters
This List of Space Battleship Yamato characters is a list, with biographical details, of major characters appearing in the anime series Space Battleship Yamato. Yamato Crew Many of the family names of Yamato crewmembers were taken from famous samurai, some specifically from members of the Shinsengumi: Okita, Hajime, Hijikata, Yamanami, Yamazaki, and Tōdō. First season * Captain : Captain of the Yamato. * * : captain of the Yukikaze. * : Nurse, radar * : chief navigator and helmsman * : Shima's younger brother * : science officer * Dr. : ship's doctor * : Dr. Sado's pet cat * : analyzing robot * Chief : chief engineer * : assistant engineer * : chief communications officer * : sub-chief of defense * : radar operator * : leader of the Black Tiger squadron * : Black Tiger pilot * Admiral : Commander of Earth Defense Force * Cook : Chief Cook of the Yamato Galley. He tells Captain Okita to get out of the kitchen in episode 10. Based on Leiji Matsumoto's assistant Kaoru Shintani who eventually became a manga artist and creator of Area 88. Matsumoto would more directly base another character on Shintani in the form of Yattaran from the Captain Harlock series. ** Japanese voice artist: Akira Kimura * - One of the Yamato's Commandos, he accompanies Kodai on the mission to destroy the Reflection Satellite Gun on Pluto. He is electrocuted when he steps into an electrified corridor. * - Another commando on the mission to destroy the Reflection Satellite Gun on Pluto, he is shot by guards protecting the gun. * - A member of the Navigation Group, he is seen on the 2nd Bridge during the coffee break in episode 15. Second season * Captain : captain of the Andromeda * Company Commander : Captain of the Space Cavalry (空間騎兵隊 Kūkan Kiheitai) * : Second-in-Command of the Space Marines. He was likely killed inside the White Comet Gatlantis in the final battle. ** Japanese voice artist: Toshihiko Kojima * : Cosmo Tiger 3rd Squadron commander. Tsurumi got little screen time. His fate is unknown, but he was likely killed in the final battle with the Comet Empire with the other Cosmo Tigers. ** Japanese voice artist: Shigeru Chiba * : Yamato's interrogator. He tortured Mazor in a futile attempt at extracting intelligence from him. ** Japanese voice artist: Rokuro Naya * : science cadet Yamato: The New Voyage * : assistant engineer * : chief engineer * : an ace fighter pilot who joins the training mission. A born hot-dogger, his stunts earn him a slap in the face from acting captain Kodai. He is not seen again after The New Voyage, although he does appear in the PlayStation 2 games. ** Japanese voice artist: Toshio Furukawa * : a trainee navigator, he is put in charge of ship's weapons during a battle simulation, but when he panics and fires too soon, he nearly destroys the fighter squadron. He is later punished alongside with Sakamoto to run a lap in the ship with only underwears on. He is not seen again after The New Voyage, although he does appear in the Playstation 2 games. ** Japanese voice artist: Makio Inoue Be Forever, Yamato * Captain : captain of the Yamato * : Cosmo Tiger squadron leader *' '/ : daughter of Mamoru Kodai and Starsha Third Season * (v.a. Hideyuki Tanaka): A new recruit assigned to the Kitchen. Originally resentful of his position, he quickly learns to accept it. A focal character in Series 3, he often becomes involved in missions outside of his kitchen duty. * (v.a. Toshio Furukawa): A new member of the Cosmo Tigers. His father did not support his decision to become a pilot, but allowed him to remain with the Yamato at his wife's insistence. * (v.a. Kazuyuki Sogabe): A member of the Kitchen crew, he serves as a mentor to new recruit Domon. He is killed in the Yamato's first battle against the Galmans when the ship is infiltrated by enemy soldiers. * (v.a. Shigeru Chiba): Yamato 1st Cannon Gunner; very short. * (v.a. Shingo Kanemoto): A very tall, hulking member of the Navigation group. * (v.a. Kaneto Shiozawa): A new recruit assigned to the Science group. * (v.a. Daiki Takayama): Works in Engine Room. Former space trucker. * (v.a. Akira Murayama): A 1st Cannon gunner. He is a friend of fellow gunner Sakamaki. * (v.a. Satoru Inagaki): A husky, bespectacled member of the Kitchen crew. * (v.a. Kazuko Sugiyama): Granddaughter of Heikuro Todo and works as his secretary. Has a mutual attraction with Aihara. Uchū Senkan Yamato: Fukkatsu hen * (v.a. Ayumi Fujimura): Daughter of Susumu Kodai and Yuki Mori. * (v.a. Chafurin): Executive officer * (v.a. Kentaro Ito): Battle chief * (v.a. Ryoka Yuzuki): Chief Navigator * (v.a. Fuyuka Oura): Ship's doctor and Cosmo Pulsar pilot * (v.a. Daisuke Namikawa): Chief Pilot * (v.a. Kenji Nojima): Radar Operator * (v.a. Kappei Yamaguchi): Communications Officer * (v.a. Kosuke Toriumi): Science Officer * (v.a. Akimitsu Takase): Chief Gunner * (v.a. Daisuke Sakaguchi): Engineering Maintenance * (v.a. Daisuke Sakaguchi): Engineering Maintenance Allies of humanity * : queen of Iscandar * : Starsha's identical sister, also of royal blood. Sasha travels to the Solar System to deliver Starsha's message to Earth, but her ship is shot down and crashes on Mars. After leaving her escape pod she suffocates in the Martian atmosphere before being found by Kodai and Shima. * : last survivor of Telezart * Princess ** Japanese voice artist: Keiko Han Gamilus The Gamilus are a race of humanoids from the planet Gamilas in the Large Magellanic Cloud, 148,000 light years from Earth. They are biologically indistinguishable from humans aside from their blue skin (though owing to an animation error they were given pink skin for the first ten episodes of the original series). Many of those who appear in the series are named after high-ranking members of the Nazi party. We seldom see Gamilon civilians (it being a highly-militarised society), and the few female Gamilons who appear in the series are invariably concubines. * : leader of the Gamilans * General : Desler's lieutenant * Commanders and : the leaders of the Gamilons' frontline base on Pluto, Shultz and Gantz are among the first to encounter the dangerous new Earth ship Yamato. However, even armed with a powerful weapon, the Reflection Satellite Cannon (Reflex Gun in Star Blazers), the bumbling duo are unable to stop the Earth ship and are forced to abandon their base. Recognizing that they can never return home in disgrace, Shultz orders the entire fleet to launch an all-out attack on the Yamato, but they are destroyed; Shultz's command ship attempts a kamikaze run before being deflected into an asteroid. ** Japanese voice artists: Takeshi Obayashi (Shultz) and Kenichi Ogata (Gantz) * General : Desler's right-hand man * General : A famed general * * Captains , , and : captains who serve under Domel in the battle at the Rainbow Cluster, having earned great acclaim at, respectively, the Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond and Omega war fronts. The first three command space carriers and their respective fighter, dive-bomber, and torpedo plane air groups, while the last commands a battle carrier launching a single heavy bomber which carries a drill missile designed by Domel. All four captains fly into battle themselves alongside their men, though Kreuz is not shown (due to an oversight by the animators). ** Japanese voice artists: Kōji Yada (Heidern), Takeshi Aono (Berger), Ichirō Nagai (Getto), Isao Sakuma (Kreuz) * * Generals , , , : Desler's remaining generals in Season 2. ** Japanese voice artists: Eken Mine (Action), Yoshito Yasuhara (Frage), Kazuo Hayashi (Lugens), Kenichi Ogata (Meiser) Galman Empire * (v.a. Hidekatsu Shibata): Eastern District Army Commander. * (v.a. Mugihito) * (v.a. Mikio Terashima) * (v.a. Yoshito Miyamura): Imperial Army Chief of Staff * (v.a. Tamio Oki) * (v.a. Masaru Ikeda) * (v.a. Eiji Kanie) * (v.a. Shojiro Kihara): Technology Major Frauski is one of the more likable Galmans. He is scholarly and reserved. He is commissioned by Desler to find a way to restore the normal conditions of Earth's Sun. Failing in this, he cannot return to Desler honorably, and so crashes his ship into the Sun. * (v.a. Shingo Kanemoto) * (v.a. Hajime Koseki) White Comet Empire Gatlantis The people of the White Comet Empire Gatlantis (白色彗星帝国ガトランティス Hakushoku Suisei Teikoku Gatorantisu) appear in the second season; like the Gamilons they are identical to humans aside from their green skin. * Emperor *' ': Zwordar's mistress * and : members of Zwordar's court and co-conspirators with Sabera to destroy Desler's reputation, a plan which earns their Emperor's anger. When their plans enable the Yamato crew to cripple Gatlantis, Zwordar abandons them to destruction aboard the doomed space station. ** Japanese voice artists: Ichiro Murakoshi and Kazuyuki Sogabe * * Admiral * Admiral : sadistic leader of the Comet Empire's missile fleet and famous hunter of dinosaurs. Despite being placed under Desler's command at Telezart, he violates orders and engages the Yamato head-on, but his arrogance leaves him at the mercy of the Earth ship's wave motion gun. ** Japanese voice artist: Shozo Iizuka (Osamu Saka in Arrivederci, Yamato) * General : scar-faced commander of a tank contingent stationed on planet Telezart to meet the Yamato, he faces Saito's space marines in intense ground combat. Fighting to the last man, he is killed in a pistol fight with Saito himself. His Japanese name is based on the word "survival". ** Japanese voice artist: Kosei Tomita * : a pilot captured by the Yamato, he refuses to answer questions -- even under torture -- but loosens up when Dr. Sado introduces him to sake. However, it is but a ruse to enable him to escape and return to his fleet, but they spurn him as a former captive. Such is his loyalty to the Comet Empire that he makes a kamikaze run into the Yamato, killing himself, rather than join the Earth crew. ** Japanese voice artist: Ikuo Nishikawa * : a sub-commander in Goland's missile fleet, he refuses to allow the former captive Mazor to return and orders him to his death. This provokes a deadly attack from the Yamato which destroys him and his ships. ** Japanese voice artist: Masaru Ikeda * : commander of the Comet Empire's carrier fleet. In the final assault on the Solar System he is stationed too far away from Valsey's battle fleet and is caught unawares by a full-scale attack by Earth fighter-bomber squadrons; unable to devise a strategy to resist the assault, he commits suicide in shame shortly before his ship explodes. * Admiral Dark Star Cluster Empire The people of the Dark Star Cluster Empire (暗黒星団帝国 Ankoku Seidan Teikoku) live on the metal planet Dezarium in the Dark Star Cluster, a double-galaxy 200,000 light years from Earth. Although humanoid, they are in fact bionic, having given up the pleasures of human flesh in exchange for longevity. They appear in the movies Yamato: The New Voyage and Be Forever, Yamato. * : commander of the flagship Pleiades. When the Gamilas fleet attacks the Black Nebula forces mining their homeworld and cause the planet's destruction, Deider in turn attacks them and pins them down in the seas of Iscandar. When the Yamato attacks, he attempts to position his ship between the Earth vessel and Iscandar to discourage use of the Wave Motion Gun, but is destroyed when Iscandar moves to safety due to volcanic eruptions. ** Japanese voice artist: Kōsei Tomita * : supreme commander of the Black Nebula Empire's forces in the Large Magellanic Cloud, leading from his massive space fortress, the Autostar Goruba, which fights off both the Yamato and Desler's fleet. ** Japanese voice artist: Kōji Nakata * 2nd Lt. : an intelligence and technology officer in the Dark Star Cluster Empire's invasion of Earth, he gains his own quarters on the conquered planet, and saves the life of a wounded Yuki, with whom he falls in love. When she proves unable to return his affections, he releases her to join a human resistance movement, and vows that if she defeats him next time they meet, he will help her to stop the invasion. In fact he is mortally wounded by another soldier, but he dies in Yuki's arms, confessing to her that life has been empty and meaningless for his people since their conversion to bionics. ** Japanese voice artist: Nachi Nozawa * Great Emperor * ** Japanese voice artist: Yumi Nakatani * ** Japanese voice artist: Mugihito * Commodore : Commander of the Gorba fleet. ** Japanese voice artist: Banjō Ginga Bolar Federation * |Bemurāze}} (v.a. Junpei Takiguchi): Prime Minister of the Bolar Federation. * (v.a. Tesshō Genda) * (v.a. Shōzō Iizuka) * (v.a. Masaru Tanaka) * Governor-General (v.a. Masaru Ikeda) * (v.a. Tomomichi Nishimura) * |Ramu}} (v.a. Akira Kimura) Dingirians The people of the planet Dingir, who appear in the movie Final Yamato, are descendants of Sumerians rescued from Earth by unknown aliens (whom they now regard as gods) during The Great Flood 10,000 years ago. They developed an advanced empire (as well as grey skin) on their new homeworld they named Dingir and have become extremely arrogant and militant. Most of them were wiped out when their homeworld was flooded by the planet Aquarius. * : supreme leader of the Dingirians, he escapes his drowning homeworld aboard the enormous space station Uruk. He is impassive when told his wife and younger son perished, believing that only the strong should survive, and decides that Earth should become the new home of his people, planning to use Aquarius to flood it. Spurning the very idea of "charity", he sets about exterminating the human race, ensuring it cannot even leave Earth before flooding. He kills his own elder son when the latter fails to destroy the Yamato, shows no concern when he accidentally shoots his younger son, and self-destructs Uruk -- killing all living within its city -- when its purpose has been served. He is also seen to ride into battle (aboard a mechanical horse) alongside his troops. The word Lugal is Sumerian for "king". ** Japanese voice artist: Taro Ishida * : elder son of the Dingirian leader, a young military commander who shows no mercy to his enemies, and has no qualms about firing on unarmed civilian transports, or even rescue ships tending to the wounded. However, when defeated by the Yamato (as well as a fleet of Earth warships) he is humiliated before his father, and becomes ever more determined to destroy the Earth ship, but when the rest of his fleet is destroyed, he turns tail and flees the battlefield, only to crash into the Neutrino Beam Shield of Uruk. ** Japanese voice artist: Masane Tsukayama * : the younger son of the Dingirian leader, and the only survivor of the drowned homeworld rescued by the Yamato crew. He stows away aboard the Earth ship when it sets off to fight deZahl's fleet, hoping to learn more about humanity. He learns the alien concept of self-sacrifice when he sees another warship take a deadly missile hit for the Yamato; he is so impressed that he jumps in front of Kodai and is shot by his own father. His real name is never given and is just called Bōya. ** Japanese voice artist: Kazue Ikura Great Urup United Star Systems Great Urup United Star Systems (大ウルップ星間国家連合軍 Dai Uruppu Seikan Kokka Renpō Gun) SUS The Spacemen United Systems (異星人連合 Iseijin Rengō) are the antagonists in Yamato Rebirth. * (va Hiroshi Yanaka) * (va Shozo Iizuka) Amar アマール星 (Amaaru-sei) * (va Atsuko Tanaka) * (va Kazuhiko Inoue) Etos エトス星 (Etos) * (va Masatō Ibu) * (va Takehito Koyasu) References アニメーター岩根雅明の世界 *